1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pre-fabricated room interiors, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to pre-fabricated room interiors for use in a healthcare environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present state of the art in the construction of hospital rooms and other healthcare facilities utilizes on site stick built construction of the room interior. Interior furnishings are selected from various conventional sources and may or may not optimize the usefulness and attractiveness of the completed room.
In addition to the non-optimal design, such traditional methods of construction involve long and unreliable construction times due to the difficulties in scheduling the various craftsmen such as carpenters, painters, plumbers, electricians and the like to complete the construction work.
The same problems are encountered in both new construction and in renovation using traditional methods.
Furthermore, in today's more competitive healthcare environment there is a demand by patients for more livable and pleasant accommodations, as contrasted to the typical sterile clinical environment of traditional hospital room construction.
Accordingly, there is a need for an optimal healthcare room interior design which at the same time can be rapidly installed either in a new construction or renovation situation.